little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
A Tour of the Kingdom (Crysta version)
Meanwhile, back in Atlantica, it was late at night and Hokey, having heard of his niece’s runaway, had ordered several search parties to find her. Digger reached the throne room as Hokey paced back and forth looking out the window, worried about his niece. "Any sign of them?" asked Hokey. "No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere," replied Digger. "We've found no trace of your niece - or Jiminy." Saddened that they haven’t been found, but not giving up on them, Hokey said to Digger, "Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home." Digger bowed before Hokey, saying, "Yes sire." And then he swam off. Alone again, Hokey collapsed on his throne, exhausted. Feeling sorry for what he did to Crysta, he said to himself, "Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" The following morning, Zak and Crysta got ready for their tour of his kingdom. The couple got into Zak's chariot. Crysta was now wearing a red one-strapped petal like tanktop and a matching petal-like skirt. With that, the couple started heading out after waving goodbye to Dawson and Magi. Two of Zak's guards opened the gates, and, thus, began the tour of the kingdom. A horse pulled the chariot towards the kingdom as Crysta looked around. She marveled at everything in sight. For years, she had dreamed of what it would be like to be in the human world, and now, she was finally getting the chance to experience it. Zak watched Crysta and smiled. He was glad that she was enjoying herself. Crysta was also fascinated by how the horse was pulling the chariot. As the chariot rode down a bridge, Tod and Copper jumped out of the water and saw Crysta riding with Zak. "Has he kissed her yet?" Copper asked. "Not yet." Jiminy whispered harshly. "Aw, man!" Tod grumbled, shaking his head. They crossed the bridge into the main square of the village. It was bustling with activity. Zak guided the carriage to the very center. There was so much activity with humans, and the girl was fascinated in all of it. Everything, from the blacksmith's billows to a crate of chickens carried by a human farmer made her smile and gasp and jump up and down. She caught sight of a small puppet show with puppeteers and raced over, pulling the cloth puppet off of the puppeteer's hand. After they finished a snack, the girl caught sight of a dance pavilion. The dancers at the dance pavilion are Sonic dancing with Sally Acorn and Knuckles dancing with Amy Rose. She rushed towards it excitedly. Zak was an experienced dancer and he guided her through a few simple steps. She stumbled but he caught her and made it look natural. He had always had a talent with making his dance partners look flawless while they danced with him. He lifted her into the air and spun her around. She wasn't at all heavy and Zak was strong. She learned the steps quickly. Her hands rested in his lightly so that he could lead her around the floor. She followed his motions, turning when he flicked his wrist and stepping closer to him when he pressed on her back. In minutes, she went from being a beginner to being the best partner he had ever had. The tour continued once again on the chariot. Nearby, Digit flew overhead and landed on a stone ledge. "Yo, Tod! Copper!" he called, "Any kissing?" Tod shook his head sadly. "No, not yet." By now, Digit was getting impatient. "Hmm. Well they - they better get crackin'." he said. The chariot rode out of the kingdom. By now, Crysta had gotten two baguettes, a pair of boots, and a little black hat. Zak bought her some flowers as well. He hoped she like them. She was having a great time. During the ride, Zak let Crysta get a chance to drive the chariot. But under Crysta's control, the chariot rode much faster than when Zak was in control. The chariot went wildly in many directions. After ducking from hitting a tree branch, the duo looked ahead, and while Crysta was still excited, Zak gasped in fear. The chariot was riding right towards a cliff. He ducked down, sure that they were going to plummet to the bottom of it and be smashed against the rocks, But the horse leaped and made it to the other side. The chariot landed with a bump before getting back under control. This was a thrilling action, but as Zak pulled himself together, he saw that Crysta was still enjoying herself. Happy for Crysta, he relaxed and let Crysta continue driving. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Spin-offs